Im Gone
by Theycallme
Summary: Mimi and Matt have known each other since they were little kids. But when matt starts dating some one and it becomes akward between them what will happening. But what happens when Mimi goes to America for school?
1. Prolouge

(Narrator POV)

Epilogue

Mimi and Matt have been best friends ever since the day they were born. Well not exactly the day they were born but ever since Matt was three months old. This was the day that Mimi was born. Mimi and Matt's parent new each other since they were in middle school. The day that Mimi was born Matt's mom took him into the hospital room meet each other for the first time. Mimi was crying at the top of her lungs. When the Ishida's entered the room Mimi and Matt looked at each other and Mimi stopped crying instantly. When Mrs. Ishida put Matt next to Mimi they grabbed each others hands and fell asleep. The parents new that this was fate. Neither of their parents said anything to either of them about that day but they all remembered it.

When Matt and Mimi were three years old, TK was born. The little couple was playing in a sand box when Mr. Ishida came and lifted up Matt and told him he had to go. Mimi picked up her small hand and waved "bye-bye" she whispered holding back a tear. Little kids cry all of the time. She started to wail because her best friend was leaving her.

When Mimi and Matt were 6 they met Tai and Sora for the first time. Tai was chasing Sora around in the park screaming "I going to get you for that Sora." That's when Sora tripped over Matt's foot. Mimi being the person she was bent down and said "are you alright that fall looked like it hurt really bad?" Sora whimpered and muttered something about being to tough for a little fall to hurt her.

From that day on the four of them were inseparable, doing everything together. Mimi knew she liked Matt, she'd be running around with him and he would stop to catch his breath and Mimi would stop to. She would look in his blue eyes that were so gorgeous and just melt. She ignored her feelings that she didn't exactly know what they were.

When they were 7 they were running around in Matt's front yard. They did everything they could possibly do. They fell in the grass the four of them laughing their heads off. "What should we do now" asked Sora. "Oh I know, we can play wedding, I saw my uncle do it, and it looked like fun." Shrieked Tai with excitement in his voice. "How do we play that?" Matt asked. "Well you be the groom and Mimi you be the bride and me and Sora will be the priests." "Ok" they all shouted.

On that day Mimi and Matt were married. As they were growing up everyone forgot about it. Well almost everybody. Mimi still remembered. She missed that memory. That was the day that she got her first kiss and it happened to be with Matt.

As they grew up Mimi, Matt and Tai grew closer together. Sora started to act weird around all of them. She was starting to become a loner. She stopped hanging out with them, and they forgot about her.

When the group was about 10 Mimi's parents told her she was moving to a different city but they were going to keep the house in Odiaba as a summer home. She cried for days on end but finally accepted it and called a group meeting to tell her friends. They were shocked and upset. But nobody was as upset as Matt was, he liked her a lot but it was a child hood crush and he knew it wasn't anything important. But boy was he wrong.

Every summer she would go and visit her friends. She and Matt started to grow distant but they tried everything they could do to stay close.


	2. The Party

Chapter 1 the Party

When Mimi came back the summer when she was fourteen. She came to have a huge surprise Sora and Matt was dating. They have been for 6 months now. She found this out from TK, Matt's eleven year old brother. He told her they were very close. Mimi went back to her abandoned apartment, her mom and dad were out to dinner, and she ran into her room and cried for hours until she finally managed to cry herself to sleep.

When she woke up there was a note taped to her door.

Hey Mimi sorry I didn't catch you yesterday I was out with Sora on our sixth month anniversary. I can't believe it's been that long already. Well anyways i'm having a party tonight it's at my place. Please come I missed you.

Love Matt

Mimi sighed deciding she'd go just to stop by and say hi. The summer before Matt started his band which totally surprised her, but the guys in his band were pretty tight so she wanted to go say hey to them.

Mimi's day went by really slowly, but by seven she decided she start to get ready she took a long hot shower. Grabbed her white mini skirt and a hot pink tank top changed into them and started to do her make up and painted her nails. By the time she was done in was nine o'clock. She put her plat form sandals on and grabbed her purse and walked down stairs. And kissed her parent's heads. Her dad grabbed her hand and said "were you going looking like that?" "I'm going to Matt's house." "Be safe, I mean really be safe use protection." Mimi's mom shouted. "Mom! Me and Matt are just friends nothing will ever happen between us geese mom." "That's what you think" her mother laughed. Mimi groaned and walked out the door.

(Mimi's POV)

As I approached Matt's house I could already hear the music blasting out of the windows. I walked slowly to his house regretting each step I took 'I don't want to face him' I thought to myself. But I found myself on his door step. I opened the door and walked to his living room were there was a podium set up with a karaoke machine and a microphone. I laughed to myself thinking who would actually sing. But before I could take another step I felt my self lose all air as Tai gave me a huge bear hug. "Tai" I screamed and hugged him back.

"So Mimi when you gonna get up there and sing a song, I know you have a great voice."

"Probably never" I said while Tai pushed me up to the podium and started to play a song that I knew way to well

"Tai I'm not singing"

": yeah you are let's go you know the words"

The music started and I started to sing

I closed my eyes and started the lyrics

"**I didn't know what was in store**

**When I walked right through the door**

**Then I saw you over there" **I pointed toward Matt

I opened my eyes and say Matt staring at me I took my hand down

"**Our blue eyes locked in a stare**

**I didn't know quite what to say**

**Sometimes words get in the way"**

I remembered I was staring at him; I looked away finding something else to concentrate on

"**I remember the night you said "let's go for a ride" **

**I didn't want the night to end**

**We'd be more then friends**

**Yeah little did I know before**

**We will be something more"**

Matt started to move closer to me his blue eyes never taking his eyes off me

"**In black and white I read the screen**

**All your lines and in between**

**And then your message on the phone**

**I saved to hear when I'm all alone**

**And now I know just what to say**

**This doesn't happen every day**

**I remember the night you said lets go for a ride **

**I didn't want the night to end**

**We'd be more then friends**

**Yeah little did I know before**

**We will be something more"**

"She's beautiful" Matt whispered as I continued my song. He was shocked how much I changed in a year

"**I know were both young**

**But we know what we feel**

**We know what is false**

**And we know what is real"**

I stared at him again realizing how much I liked him, that look he gave me made shiver run down my spine

"**I remember the night you said lets go for a ride **

**I didn't want the night to end**

**I remember the night you said lets go for a ride **

**I didn't want the night to end**

**We'd be more then friends**

**Yeah little did I know before**

**We will be something more**

**I remember the night you said lets go for a ride **

**I didn't want the night to end**

**We'd be more then friends**

**Yeah little did I know before**

**We will be something more"**

Applause erupted I smiled shyly and stepped off the podium. Matt came up to me and hugged me.

"It's been a while Meems How have you been?" matt asked me smiling at me

"I Have been good how bout you? And how's Sora doing?"

"I have been Okay, so who told you bout me and Sora?"

"Your little brother told me'"

The rest of the party went alright I met some people danced for a while then walked home with Tai around 1 o'clock.

I walked in side my house and my mom turned on a light and asked me "so did you use protection?"

"Mom me and Matt didn't sleep together just drop it okay?"

"Okay but your sure nothing happened?"

"MOM!"

"OK"

I walked into my room and fell asleep. I was asleep for what felt like ten minutes when Tai and Matt burst into my room in bathing suits screaming "MORNING SUNSHINE!"

I threw a pillow at them, but Matt ripped my covers off to reveal I was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. "Wow you've been working out Meems" Matt said with an impressed smirk on his face.

I groaned "what do you guys want this early?"

"We are going to the beach now get your lazy ass out of bed and change before I do it for you" Tai said as Mimi covered herself.

"Fine get out while I change" They got out and I went through my drawers looking for a bathing suit finding the perfect bikini, white with pink polka dots. I threw on a skirt, grabbed my sunglasses, and walked out of my room. "Ready boys?" I asked. They stood up from the floor which they had been sitting on.

"You really have been working out Mimi" Tai said with annoying smirk on his face.

"Shut up, let's go already."

We made our way to the beach laughing and asking me questions about life in another city.

"So you got a boyfriend yet" Tai asked me.

"Nope not yet." I replied

"What? With your pretty face and killer body Meems." Matt said as he grinned

"Matt stop its annoying. So how has Sora been since we were seven? Why the sudden interest?"

"Ok Ill stop. Oh Sora's been good she got over her Loner stage and is now a tennis player. Oh look here she comes now. Oh and the sudden interest she's in all of my classes and I just got to know her and well it's been six months."

"Wait…She's coming with us, I thought it was just the three of us?"

"No I invited her, that's ok right?"

"Yeah that's fine I'm happy she's coming." I said as I felt a huge stab of jealousy in my stomach. I waved it off, smiled and walked up to Matt and Sora as he gave her a kiss on the cheek I grimaced, wishing that it was me who he was kissing.

The rest of the day went ok except for the sudden sharp pains in my stomach from looking at Matt and Sora making out in various places. The towel the water the towel again and in the sand

"It's disturbing isn't it?" Tai said noticing were I was staring

"What is?" I said way too innocently

"Seeing your best friend, the guy you have always liked, and you're ex best friend rolling around in the sand."

"Wait what did you say?"

"Seeing your best friend and ex best friend rolling around."

"No not that part, that part about the guy I like, I don't like Matt" I said very nervously

"Uh-huh sure you don't. Mimi I have known it forever, it's ok to tell me."

"Does Matt know?"

"No way he's way too dense to see what's in front of his eyes. A beautiful young women who has changed so much in a year."

I blushed "Thanks Tai, but how did you know?"

"Mimi I'm your best friend that's how."

"Oh does he like…."

I was cut off by Matt and Sora giggling and rolling around

"I've got to get out of here. It's disturbing" I said

"Yeah me too I'll go tell him." He walked up to Matt and told him were we where going.

Chapter 2 my birthday (July 8)

I woke up around 10 o'clock do to the sound of partying down stairs. I got up and starting moving around and my mother came into my room.

"Happy Birthday!" she shrieked at me "get ready everyone is down stairs"

I got up took a quick shower, put clothes on, put some make on and walked down stairs. But before I could even get off the stairs Matt came running over to me and lifted me off the stairs bridal style and wouldn't put me down for a while. TK was walking around with a video camera recording everything including this. He laughed and went to the other people recording them with a smile on his face. The day went on with a lot of partying and drinking. My parents kept giving me and Matt a lot of drinks. Matt and I were wasted. I mean totally shit faced. Smashed. Oh well so Matt and I were walking around on my balcony stumbling around. That's When TK spotted us and he followed.

"Matt there's something I need to tell you." I said barely able to stand

"What is it Meems? Matt asked slurring his words.

"I like you, no scratch that I love you a lot."

"You do?" he said questionably

"Yeah I do" I said while getting really dizzy

"I love…" that's when I passed out

I don't remember anything from that night, but somebody else did. I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I walked down stairs. "Uh what happened last night?" "You got totally wasted and other stuff happened." TK said with a grin on his face "Other stuff like what?" "Like this" and he showed me the video. "I told him" TK just laughed. And walked out my door.


	3. Fights

**Chapter 3 Fights**

A couple nights later I woke up to things being thrown and breaking with loud screams coming from my mother and father. I heard what they were saying, "This isn't working out, I want a divorce." My mom shrieked. "Fine get out of my house now." I heard two doors slam. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower I got in. I stayed there for so long as I let the hot water mix with the warm tears on my face. "I couldn't believe they are getting a divorce." I cried. I got out of the shower and put on some Pajamas and snuck out of my house. I didn't know where I was going but my feet took me to Matt's house. I quietly let myself in and walked up to his room. I opened his bedroom door and crawled into his bed. "Mimi?" he asked quietly. "Yeah" I sniffled out. "Not that I mind but why are you here at 3am?" "My…my…my parents are getting divorced, and I can't be with them right now." "Mimi shhh don't cry you can stay the night with me its ok." He said as he tried to calm me down. He wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny waist. And we fell asleep cuddling.

The next morning I woke up to a "HOLY SHIT" coming from TK. "Way to go Matt," Matt threw his pillow at TK, TK dodged it. "TK get out of here I'm not in the mood right now." "Yeah but you were last night." "TK!" Me and Matt screamed together.

The summer went by fast but there was still two week s before I left for my school. The week before I got a letter from a boarding school saying that I was accepted and school starts in September. It was now august 15th and the summer was ending fast.

I went over to Matt's house because my mom and his parents went out to dinner. "Where's TK?" I asked as I walked into Matt's Room. His room was black with posters of his favorite bands as well as really disturbing sports illustrated swimsuit edition posters all around his room. I sat on his bed and we started talking.

"He's at Kari's house."

"Matt did TK show you the video?"

"What video? Oh by the way you look really nice" He commented at me I blushed

I was wearing a long sleeve white shirt because it was a little cool out side. My long light brown hair was down and to the middle of my back. And a long pink skirt that cut off at my knees. "Oh never mind, thank you"

"No what video? I know your hiding something"

"No I'm not"

"Meems, you're an awful liar, you always have been."

"No I'm, not the video is just of the party and it was really fun…"

I got cut off by Matt pressing his lips against mine. I opened my mouth giving his tongue entry. He pushed me back onto his bed and we kissed even harder. His hand found its way up my shirt. I stopped kissing him only long enough to take his shirt off. And went back to kissing him. 'I never realized how nice of a body he has.' I kissed down his neck and he took off my shirt. I felt naked even with a braw on. But I ignored it and took his pant off and he took my skirt off. 'My first time with Matt it's what I always wanted.'

Matt's POV

She took off my pants and I reached into my drawer and took out a condom and slipped it on 'thank god my first time is with Mimi I love her so much. She has such an amazing body it's unbelievable.' Just before we had sex, my phone rang. I groaned and tried to ignore it but they just kept calling back. I whispered apologizes to Mimi and answered my phone. "Hello" I said in a tired voice. "Hey Matt it's me Sora what are you doing?"

"Sora" I said almost screaming "I'm uh… Sleeping sorry baby I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok I miss y…" Click I hung up.

"Mimi I'm sorry" I said

"No I should be the one who's sorry you have a girl friend. I should go" she said as a silent tear fell down her face she turned away from me so I wouldn't see, but I did.

"Mimi why are you crying?

"What, I'm not crying" She said behind a choked voice

"Mimi I told you, you suck at lying. What's wrong?"

"It's just that I feel awful, you have a GIRLFRIEND and I'm just getting in the way. I'm leaving."

"Mimi can't you just stay for a while?"

"No Matt I'm really leaving, for America next week. I got accepted to a boarding school in New York. It's my last week here."

"Mimi no you can't go, I…I'll…"

"Matt I have to it's for my future. It's not like you'll miss me anyways. You have Sora. Good bye Matt" With that she walked out my Room onto the cold streets of Odiaba. "Mimi I'm going to miss you more then you can even imagine. I Love you"


	4. In my school

I forgot to do this earlier I do not own digimon I any way

Chapter 4 on the plane

(MIMI POV)

'I wish I told matt how I felt instead of just walking out and not talking to him. He'll just never understand how I feel about him. He doesn't realize I love him, I mean like…who was I kidding, I love Matt. I can't stop thinking about what happened last week. We were so close but that Sora got in the way. Uh it's not like he really wanted to anyways. I can't believe Sora used to be my best friend. I hate her now she stole him away from me. I can't believe my mom was right. I did almost sleep with him but, it never happened, it never will happen. Just forget about it, its hopeless he hates me. Snap out of it Mimi he doesn't like you like that. You're only his friend. ONLY a friend nothing more. I wish he like me the way I like him. Oh I'm almost in New York.'

I got off the plane and headed towards the parking lot where a van will pick me up to go to my new school. I hope the kids there will like me. I stepped onto the beautiful campus and headed to where I was told my dorm was. I step into my dorm and got an evil look from my new roommate. She had blonde hair down to her waist, green eyes, about 5 foot, had beautiful white teeth and had a skinny body. I soon found out that she was a dancer and was competing all year and she didn't want to leave her home and her friends. She scared me a little bit but we decided to go out and meet people. My roommate Katie and I were immediately popular. People lined up to meet us. It was pretty cool having a lot of new friends. Katie and I got really close over the first semester. She was dating a popular junior baseball player named Max and I was dating a senior boy name David. I really love David I really do but he's just not the same as Matt.

David and I have been dating for 3 months now and we are really in love, or so I thought. David knows that I don't want to have sex until I'm ready. But that doesn't mean that he's not ready now. We were walking around campus. When he leaned into kiss me. We were kissing for a while when he pushed me down on the ground and started to take of my clothes. I was screaming a telling him to get of off me but he wouldn't listen. He tried to push himself into me but I kicked him a stood up before he could. He grabbed my wrist really tight and wouldn't let go.

"Ow, let go you're hurting me David, Let got of me." I started to cry sobbing loudly.

He pulled me into him and whispered "you tell any one and I'll kill you." With that he let go of me and I grabbed my wrist. He slapped my face and I fell to the ground. My face burning with pain, he kicked my stomach and walked away. He just left me there my stomach and face heating up with pain. I was shuddering with tears, but I stood up and walked back to my dorm. Tears still falling down my face. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.


	5. The next day

Authors note: what not a lot of people realize is my story is based off of actual event that happen ever since I was a little kid, well enjoy.

Chapter 5 The next day

I woke up early with a sharp pain in my stomach and ran into the bathroom and threw up. It came out as blood. I walked up to the mirror and lifted my shirt a little and realized that the spot were David kicked me turned black with greenish brown colors mixed in. The bruise was huge and it hurt a lot, I ignored it and got ready for school. I walked into the dinning hall for breakfast and sat with Katie not getting anything to eat because my stomach hurt to bad. Katie noticed this but didn't say anything. Just then David walked in and kissed my head and whispered "remember what I said last night." My face dropped but I quickly put a smile on my face and kissed his cheek. The pain in my stomach still screaming at me.

When I came to my boarding school I weighed 130 lbs and was completely healthy. I was a size 4 in jeans but still looked really skinny because I was. Every one in the school thought that David and I were the perfect couple. Wow did we have them fooled. Every night we'd go on a walk he'd tell me how much he loved me then Hit me in some way. He told me again that he would kill me and my friends if I told anyone about what happened. I kept my mouth shut. Not telling anybody what happened scared for my life and more importantly, others, my friends, Katie, Matt. But thank god he didn't know about Matt. But what if he did? Would he kill him or hurt him in anyway? I hope not. I'd throw my self in front of a bullet for Matt. But I can't ever tell David about Matt or he'd be gone. Everyday David would beat me up more and more, I would eat less and less, and just warn me after telling me if I ever told he'd kill Matt. I gasped how did he know? I never realized what I was doing to my self.

I walked back to my dorm after a particularly rough beating. Katie walked in to see me walking around in my bra and under wear looking for a set of P.J.S. I quickly tried to cover the bruises up. But she noticed them, and gasped.

(Katie's POV)

"Mimi, What Happened to you" I shuddered noticing the huge black bruises all, over her body. I also noticed the fact that she had diffidently lost a lot of weight probably 20 pounds or so. Her ribs, elbows, shoulder blades, knees and the bones around her throat and collar bone were poking out of her skin. She looked really pale and tired.

"I tripped" she stuttered

"No you didn't, tripping doesn't cause bruises that big. Do you want to tell me what really happened?"

"I told you already I tripped, I fell down some stairs in the school building. It's nothing big."

"Mimi will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Just come with me" I led her out her bedroom door and into the bathroom I put her on the scale. I looked down at it afraid what it would say. "Mimi do you see that Number?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"You do realize in 3 weeks you lost 25 pounds. What have you been doing to your self hunny? It's not healthy none of it is. The bruises, your weight don't you realized that hurting yourself is not the answer. You're beautiful whether you realize it or not. Stop doing this to your self."

"I'm not hurting my self I've been exercising a lot lately, I tripped. That's all"

(Mimi's POV)

"Nothings wrong with me I swear. I'm just eating better." I said worried that she would know.

"You haven't been eating at all for 3 weeks I haven't seen you eat once, and I have heard you throw up every night. It's not healthy. If you're bulimic tell me now. I'm your best friend you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm not bulimic, you just wouldn't get it."

"Yes I would if you just told me what it is."

"Fine if you must know David hit me."

"He was joking around right?"

"Know he beats me up every night, that's why I throw up. It's because of the pain not because I think I'm fat. I don't think I'm fat at all I know I'm to skinny I just can't eat. I'm afraid. Okay?" Oh no I can't believe I just told her that she's going to blab.

"Oh My god you need to tell some one."  
"No I can't he'll kill Matt."

"Who's Matt?"

"Matt is the kid that I love back home. But he has a girlfriend. I don't know how he found out about Matt but he did and I can't let anything happen to him. I…I…I wouldn't be able to live Knowing that he's in danger."

"You need to start to eat or Ill Send you to the nurse."

"Ok Ill eat."

I thought that I would start to eat but I was wrong the beatings got worse and worse. He even knocked me unconscious. He took me to my dorm parent saying that I fell off the swing and hit my head. I went to the doctors because I wasn't waking up. When they inspected my body looking for the real reason I Passed out. The doctors noticed the huge Black bruises and my cut lip. They told my dorm parent about what I looked like. They also told her that they could she all of my ribs and my bones poked out. When I woke up the next day I saw that I was in a very white room attached to many blinking lights and wires. I had an I.V. in my arm that was giving me a thick liquid. I felt really dizzy and nauseas I leaned over the side of my bed and vomited into the trashcan that was next to my bed. My stomach was going psychotic on me. It killed, I felt like I had 10,000 knifes stabbing into my stomach. My body felt empty. Just then a nurse walked in and started to take the I.V. off me and the rest of the wires that were attached to various places. She asked me if I could stand. I wasn't to sure but I nodded my head determined not to give up. But I fell over and she picked me back up and placed me on a wheel chair and left me just sitting there. Then the doctor came in and wheeled me into another room. He started to ask me questions.

"Mimi why are you so bruised?" The doctor asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I fell down the steps."

"Are you positive about that answer?"

"Yes why?"

"Ok than can you tell me why a girl your age and height weighs 90 pounds?"

"I exercise?"

"I don't think so. You do realize that not eating will kill you we are going to have to put you into rehab until you start to eat again."

"I'm not anorexic."

"That's not what your boyfriend told us, He told me last night that you haven't eaten for 2 months, and that you hurt your self. Is this true?"

"No it's not true."

"Then why do you have bruises?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because, he beats me, okay? All the time he just hits me and it made me afraid to eat. He threatened to kill my best friend back home if I told anyone what he was doing to me." I broke down in tears crying for what felt like hours until I spoke again. "If rehab will keep me away from David I'll go."


	6. In Rehab

Author's note: Hey sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just got home from a scary place and I have been busy taking finals this week so I have been studying like crazy. These girls are actual people I met at the place so don't be mean I know they aren't in digimon. Ummmm…. Enjoy

Chapter 6 in rehab

I walked into the rehab building, Looking around I saw girls who are way thinner than I am. It's disturbing seeing people who actually do this to themselves. My problem wasn't my fault I have never thought I was fat ever. I got escorted by my dorm parent to the main desk. They greeted me and my dorm parent signed me in. She pulled me aside and started to speak to me.

"Mimi don't give up I know you can get better. Everyone has faith in you."

"Thanks, does everyone in the school know?"

"Maybe I'm not so sure, Get better." She pulled me into hug and left me to my new life. My life of constant watch and guards in the bathroom.

I'm in my room getting settled, when 2 girls walk in. They are happily chatting away when they suddenly stop. They just stare at me. I stood up off my bed that I was sitting on to introduce my self.

"I'm Mi…"

"Mimi, we already know who you are. So you're the newest member of the anorexic hallway. I'm Madeline but you can call me Maddie. And this thin one over here is Rachael."

"Shut up I'm no thinner than you are. So Mimi how long have you been anorexic?" Rachael said her mood changing suddenly to almost happy.

"I didn't know that I was anorexic until Two days ago when my doctor told me that I only weighed 90 pounds."

"How do you not know you have and eating disorder?"

"Well you see, I was dating this guy and…"

"And he thought you were to fat, I know how that goes."

"No that's not what it is at all; He loved my body, especially when he would beat me." I said as I lifted my shirt to show my stomach and what is left of the bruises.

"Oh my…Mimi that's awful. Why did you let him do that to you?"

"He told me that if I told anyone he would kill Matt then Kill me."

"Whoa, who's Matt?"

"Matt's my best friend back home who I care a lot about. I could never let anything happen to him, I couldn't live with my self." I said, my eyes filling up with tears as I said the last part.

"Oh Mimi don't cry I know you love this kid but he's safe I know he is."

"I don't love Matt"

"Yes you do, you have the look" Maddie finally peeped in

"What Look?"

"The look you get when you talk about him, your eyes light up, and you start to blush, not to mention you smile a lot." Rachael finished.

"I never realized I did that. So how long have you two been here?"

"Umm… about 3 weeks." Said Rachael as she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. Rachael was a very pretty girl, she was about 15 I guess she had small lips, slightly tanned skin and huge green eyes. Well I don't know if they are green, they are blue around the outside and green and brown on the inside. They were really cool; I have never seen eyes like that. She was very skinny and her bones poked out of her body a little bit but she was pretty none the less. She looked like the cheerleader type, really happy and preppy. She also had those cheerleader muscles that were small but still very defined

Maddie was different; she seemed like a tough girl. She had rather large leg and arm muscles. She had black hair that was cut right under her shoulder blades. She had light blue eyes that had pale green specks in it. She had thin eyebrows. She was really tan and had a lot of freckles across her nose and shoulders. She weighed a little more that Rachael did, but not by much. Her bones didn't poke out as much as mine or Rachael's did.

"So Mimi I think we all have some classes together, can I see your class schedule?" Maddie said with her hand out.

"Uh… sure here you go."

"Ok well you have Breakfast with everyone, and then you go to yoga. Rachael is in yoga so you two will be together. Then you have Advance Dance. You'll be with me. Then lunch with everybody. Oh and then you have Nutritional facts with everybody. The group with both of us then free time. Not a bad Schedule dance is awesome how long have you been dancing? I have been dancing for 6 years and the program here is awesome."

"Umm… about 2 years I'm not that good but I love doing it."

"Sweet it's about time for lights out why don't we go to bed then we can hang out more tomorrow." Rachael said with a grin on her face.


End file.
